


Prequel

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Sometimes you just have to power through and ask the girl of your dreams out.





	Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely friend [@auratw](https://auratw.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - happy birthday!! Sorry this is so late <3

The events of this season had certainly caused a stir in the skating world. While Nikiforov, Katsuki and Plisetsky were the talk of every social media page and article, the Crispinos had also gone through a major change and would never quite be the same.

Although Sara loved her brother to pieces, Mickey could be more than a little overbearing at times and the way he controlled her life both inside and outside of skating had to stop. The dynamics of their relationship changing had been a long time coming and after seeing the standard of the short programs the day before, Sara had decided it would be the push Mickey needed to bring his skating to the next level.

With that leap came freedom and maybe it was the surge of confidence from her conversation with Mickey or the rush of adrenaline that hadn’t quite subsided from skating in the grand prix final but at the banquet she gathered up the courage to ask Mila out.

They had been close friends for years after meeting in competition and always tried to spend as much time with each other as possible during skating season. Every year she missed the contact and closeness they had gained through the past season that always seemed to melt away with the winter snow. She wanted more. More of Mila’s time, her attention, her love, her everything.

Mila’s skating had always mesmerised her. Her movements were round and flowing, soft yet weighted with emotion and strength. She flew around the rink in wide loops, making use of the whole space provided to immerse herself and the audience in a scene. It was a wonderful combination and would contrast well with her own more angular and precise style if they ever performed a pair skate.

They had been part of a friendly rivalry from the moment they had met and currently Mila was winning. She had won a bronze medal while Sara had come fourth which was slightly frustrating after all the hard work she had put into her routine. However she knew that without the constant motivation and chemistry she drew from Mila’s skating she wouldn’t even be here right now. It was a mutually beneficial relationship, each acting as the other’s muse both in expressive aspects of performance and occasionally when they choreographed their own programs.

At present she was making her way across the stuffy banquet hall with legs much shakier than they had been the day before when she performed her last free skate. Mila had been concerned about her plans to alter her dynamic with Mickey in the final stages of competition, knowing that it would be difficult for both of them and would throw them way out of their comfort zones. Luckily, just as it had done with Mickey, the risk had paid off for Sara. Her theme this season was ‘freedom’ and what could be more fitting than finally being free of the responsibilities and expectations he had pushed on her for years.

Mila always supported her. No matter what theme she chose she was always there. Suggesting, inspiring, creating, she never seemed to stop. Sara was caught up in her waves of ever flowing motion and wanted to be swept away with the tides. She had loosened her shackles and now all she needed was a final pull to take her into newer, exciting waters.

The raucous nature of last year’s banquet had both drained the usual stiff tension from the atmosphere and made the skaters a little more wary this year. Yuuri in particular was avoiding the drinks table like the plague, no matter how hard Viktor tried to convince him into having ‘just one drink’.

Instead Viktor had dragged Yuuri onto the dancefloor and into an elegant yet obviously unrehearsed tango. Other couples had begun to join them and Sara knew this was the best opportunity she would have to get Mila alone.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking over and touching Mila lightly on the shoulder.

“Would you like to dance? With me. Dance with me. Would you like to?”

“Yes,” Mila said, raising her eyebrows at Sara’s flustered state. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Must be the champagne, sorry.”

“Then let’s go and show the old men how it’s done,” she said, grinning as she grabbed Sara’s hand and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

“The sponsors?”

“No. Viktor.”

Of course. The younger Russians took any chance they could get to aggravate Viktor and recently the hardest hits landed involving his age or thinning hair. It was the friendly, messing around mixed with rivalry that she longed to obtain with Mickey one day. Realistically that wouldn’t happen any time soon, though.

A hand snaking around her waist attracted her attention as she was pulled in closely and Mila interwove their fingers with her other hand. A few wisps of hair had come loose from where it was piled up on top of her head and Mila reached out with delicate hands to brush a few back and behind her ear, her soft palm grazing Sara’s cheek as she did so.

“Is it okay if I lead?” she asked, tone smooth and face fixed in a challenge as her hand returned to Sara’s hip.

“You can take the first few dances. Then we’ll switch,” she replied, refusing to give in easily.

As they began to spin around the room, Sara took in a deep breath of stuffy air. This was happening. She could do this. Just keep her cool and then ask Mila out, no big deal.

Their first dance was relatively slow. Careful, even. Testing the waters and boundaries with poise while they each found their footing. However as soon as the music changed to something lighter Mila practically swept her off her feet.

They glided around the room, looping and swirling between other couples as they lost themselves in the moment. Sara felt herself becoming light-headed and giddy, their spinning articulated with her carefree laughter. Years upon years of skating had ground elegance into their bones and their graceful mess of extended limbs and flowing skirts painted the dance floor with beauty.

By now they had caught the attention of quite a few sponsors and other skaters made their way onto the dance floor to compete once more. Phichit and Chris made a strange pair, but their mutual flamboyance was working in their favour. JJ and his fiancé also made an appearance while Viktor and Yuuri relived their clumsy waltz of last year and Yurio looked on in disdain while holding his phone.

Hopefully he’d send some of the videos to the group chat or at least Mila could convince him to send her a few. She’d really love to see how they looked, working in perfect sync and enraptured in each other. Snatched glances at the others were all she could bare when Mila’s eyes were on her like that. Smouldering and intense as they held her gaze and looked deep into her soul. The fingers on her waist bled warmth and gold into her skin as they gripped tighter during more daring spins and lifts, and she physically couldn’t take her eyes off of Mila. A blur of rusted rose, icy blue and happiness.

Sara lost track of time wrapped up in Mila but eventually found herself stumbling off the dancefloor, giddy, breathless and still in Mila’s arms. Slipping out through the back door while the other banquet guests were still preoccupied with dancing, they found a little bench to sit down on while the chilly air nipped at their cheeks.

“That went well,” Mila said, squeezing Sara’s hand as it rested in her own.

“I think we make a good team.”

“Wanna skip out on the rest of the banquet and go out for drinks?”

“Mila Babicheva did you just ask me out?”

She shrugged with a smirk that knew everything would go her way.

“Maybe.”

“After I’d been working myself up all day trying to get the confidence, you beat me to it,” Sara sighed.

“You too?” Mila asked, surprised.

“Yep. I’ll have to pay you back somehow later but for now, let’s go.”

She pulled Mila up and kissed her, short and sweet and firm, before turning around and pulling her in the direction of the nearest bar. It would be a shame to let her newfound confidence go to waste and not initiate a single first in their relationship and now they were equal. Warm laughter and hushed whispers as they ran through the streets of Barcelona, pursuing fun, told her it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm happy with how this turned out tbh. I started writing it nearly 4 months ago and just lost motivation. I'm also really not up to date in the yoi fandom so if there's confirmed placements for Mila and Sara in that GPF and I got them wrong please let me know. Also yes I made a switching joke kdfjghlsd I hope someone noticed.
> 
> Hmu on tumblr [@buy-bye-bi](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
